A Way Back
by VeelaChic
Summary: Robin, Star, Beast Boy, and Rae are hurled into a portal finding themselves getting closer as they trying to find a way back home. What does Cyborg have to do with it? Who is Mr. Snuggles? What's with the slurpies? Why is Rob so attached to his robe?
1. Is That My Seat?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

This is my pride and joy I worked for an entire week on this SO IT ROCKS ICE!

Chapter 1

It was morning in the Teen Titans Tower and Starfire and Beast Boy were sitting at the kitchen table accompanied by a small pink fuzzy stuffed animal in the shape of a bear. Starfire was wearing an oversized pink night gown with a pink robe with flowers on it. She also had kitty slippers. Beast Boy was also dressed in his sleeping attire which consisted of a large white T-shirt that read 'Beast Dude' and purple and green pajama pants.

The door to the kitchen 'swooshed' open and she walked in to find her chair was being occupied.

"Star?" asked Raven who unlike her fellow teammates was wearing her uniform.

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"Do we have a visitor?"

"Yes indeed friend Raven," Starfire gestured to the little pink bear taking up Raven's seat, "This is Mr. Snuggles my very best friend in the whole universe."

Raven looked at the stuffed animal with a napkin on its lap and a tea cup set in front of it, "Can Mr. Snuggles please remove himself from my seat?"

Star gasped, "But friend Raven Mr. Snuggles is a GUEST!"

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven, "Could I please have your seat?"

"Not now Raven I'm in deep discussion with Mr. Snuggles," he made a gesture for the inanimate bear to continue, "Go on."

"Beast Boy." said Raven sounding agitated.

But Beast Boy ignored her, "Personally I find Ulysses to be one of Joyce's more juvenile works."

"Beast Boy I'm glad you're discussing literature with stuffed bear but MOVE!" said Raven getting angry.

Beast Boy turned to face Raven, "Make me."

So with that Raven used her powers to pull out Beast Boy's chair from the table, she seated herself on top of him, and pushed the chair back in.

Beast Boy with a shocked/embarrassed expression on his face said, "…k…"

Just then Robin walked in wearing a black robe that covered him shoulders to ankles and a pair of slippers with robins (the bird) on them wearing masks. He spotted the pink bear.

"That's not my seat is it?" asked Robin.

"Not its mine." said Raven sipping her tea.

"Good…hey wait if Raven's in Beast Boy's seat then where's Beast Boy?"

A green hand rose behind Raven, "Present said Beast By's muffled voice.

"Okay…" said Robin, "I don't wanna know."

"Rae," began Beast Boy, "I can't feel my legs."

Raven swung back her foot and kicked his…hard.

"Ouch!" shrieked Beast Boy.

"You felt that." said Raven.

Robin turned to Beast Boy…or well Raven…considering Raven was sitting on Beast Boy.

"Hey where's Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Probably pirating." answered Beast Boy.

"Pirating? You mean like swash buckling?"

"No I mean like downloading illegal music from the internet."

"Oh…"

Raven took another sip of tea and felt a pair of eyes on her. She ignored it for while but then slowly turned her head to the left looking over Mr. Snuggled seat and over to Starfire who was staring at her.

"Star?" asked Raven.

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, many apologies friend Raven I was just wondering why you are not in your sleeping attire."

"I sleep in my uniform."

"All the time?"

"Yes."

"Yeah man you should see her closet." said Beast Boy from behind Raven.

"Beast Boy...why have you been in my closet?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"Beast Boy…"

"Well you see I went in 'cause well your capes they just look so COOL! So I went to try 'um on…"

"Is that why one of my capes has a rip in it?"

"…maybe…"

"So you snuck into my room and went through my private things without permission basically."

"Well when you say it like that…possibly…"

"Beast Boy I'm going to send you to another dimension!"

Suddenly a blue tornado like force hurled the 4 titans (and Mr. Snuggles) into the air.

"Wow Rae you're serious?" shouted Beast Boy over the howling wind.

"I'm not doing this!" shouted Raven.


	2. The Battle and The Robe

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok here we go! **_

Raven and Robin appeared in a big, black, dark room with who they thought were Beast Boy and Starfire…they were sadly mistaken.

Through a thick black wall to their right was another room identical to theirs where the real Starfire and Beast Boy had landed with a Raven and Robin who were not their actual friends.

The real raven Robin where walking around their room when…

Raven felt something large and hairy knock her over. She got up and brushed herself off and looked back at who she thought was Beast Boy in tiger form.

"Bad kitty," said Raven rolling her eyes. But this fake Beast Boy (still on tiger form) lunged at her again knocking her once more to the floor. "Stop it Beast Boy. We have to find a way out."

But this Beast Boy didn't seem to listen and just kept on attacking her.

Robin went to turn to get Starfire so they could both help Raven but just as he turned a starbolt flew right where his ear had been seconds before. This fo Star started to shoot starbolts at Robin.

Mean while in the other room…

The real Star clutching Mr. Snuggles walked slowly around the room feeling the walls for a way out. Suddenly an arm grasped her wrist and knocking Mr. Snuggles to the floor. Tears welled up in Star's eyes as she gazed at who she thought was Robin.

"Robin, you hurt Mr. Snuggles."

But the fake Robin just smirked and threw her to the ground.

Beast Boy turned just in time to see Star fall. He took a step towards the two when a black aura surrounded him.

Back in the other room…

The fake Star kept grabbing at Robin's robe trying to pull him with in reach to seriously hurt him.

"Robin lose the robe you'll be able to fight better." Shouted Raven dodging an attck form the fo Beast Boy in T-rex form.

"I can't." said Robin a flush of red covering his cheeks.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"I can't." said Robin through clenched teeth.

…silence…

"Robin do you own any pajamas?"

…awkward silence…

"Eww," said Raven, "Just eww."

Meanwhile…

"Raven of this is about the cape I'll buy you new one." said Beast Boy after being slammed to the ground by the black aura.

But the fake Raven wasn't listening and started to rise into the air her eyes glowing white.

"Did I say 'buy'? I meant custom made!" said Beast boy pleadingly.

But the false Raven just ignored him and conjured a large amount of black aura.

"With silver trim?" said Beast Boy.

The fake Raven continued to ignore Beast Boy and shot a large black energy beam at Beast Boy causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall.

Suddenly Beast Boy felt a sharp pain in his left arm. A shattering pain filled his arm causing his eyes to tear in pain as he began to sway forwards from the white hot pain. His arm was broken.

"Fight me you insolent fool!" spoke the fake Raven in demonic tones.

She took her hand and grasped his neck thrusting him into the wall causing his arm to explode with pain. She lifted him up into the air her arm still around his neck.

Beast Boy gasped from suffocation, he had to do something even if he didn't want to hurt Raven he had to do something.

"Im…sorry…Rae." Beast Boy choked out before changing his good arm into a lions and putting a deep gash from the fo Raven's nose to navel.

He fell to the floor and put his good arm to his throat trying to catch his breath.

Meanwhile the fo Robin had backed Star into a corner… (A/N don't worry the funnier stuff is at the end)

She was crying so hard she couldn't hurt Robin. She wouldn't hurt Robin. But she knew she had to.

She closed her eyes and shot a starbolt at him. She head his body fall to the floor.

Her eyes still closed she curled up next to the body crying.

Beast Boy ran to the fake Raven…she wasn't breathing. "Don't worry Rae we can fix this. We can get you some help." He said desperately. He lifted the body into his arms but as soon as he did so she vanished.

During Star and BB's fights…

"Star stop it! Why are you doing this!" asked Robin.

The fake Star didn't answer and just kept shooting starbolts at him.

"Star WHY!" he screamed.

She cam closer smirking charging up the mother of all starbolts.

"Star please don't make me do this." said Robin pleadingly.

She readied herself to attack him when…

Robin flung a bird-a-rang hitting her square in the chest digging in deep. He caught a glance at her eyes the green orbs that always used to light up his day. They were emotionless…clear…dead…

He ran to her side.

Raven didn't notice the other two's battle for she was busy in one of her own.

"Beast Boy quit it!"

The fake Beast Boy growled at her in his tiger form.

"Don't do this." said Raven.

He ran at her and this time she didn't move fast enough. A deep claw mark was soaking her right leg with blood.

She hobbled over to a corner trying to hold herself up but instead she fell to the floor…her hurt leg unwilling to move.

The fo BB crept over to Raven ready to sink his teeth into her flesh.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy you leave me no choice." she said quietly more to herself then to him. A single tear dripped down her cheek as she muttered her famous three words and the false Beast Boy was launched backwards.

He returned to human form and lay there…motionless. She ran to his side and began to shake him and cry.

She shook him violently as it trying to make him wake, "Stop it Beast boy! Wake UP!" she buried her face in his chest and cried.

Suddenly the fo he and Starfire disappeared and so did the thick wall dividing the rooms.

Raven spotted something across the now very large black room…something…something…green. She ran and threw her arms around the real Beast Boy and hugged him and he put his arms around her...it was cute until the same thing crossed both of the titans minds…awkward.

They pulled away quickly and acted as if nothing happened.

Star and Robin ran at each other. Star leapt into Robin arms and began to hug him tightly.

"Robin…oh Robin I thought you were…"

"Shh…it's okay Star we're together now."

She smiled.

"So," began raven trying to break the awkward silence, "Your not dead."

"Yup."

"Thas cool."

"Uh huh."

Raven moved her cloak so her hurt leg wasn't visible, and Beast Boy tried to straighten out his arm but did not succeed so he clenched it tightly to himself.

Suddenly the scenery shifted and they were now standing on dirt instead of a tile floor. There were a lot of rocks and a stone portal that didn't seem to work, and the sky seemed to be frozen in mid sunset.

"Oh no now what are we to do?" asked Star clutching Mr. Snuggles to her chest.

"I don't know was what he was saying. but he was thinking was 'Wow Mr. Snuggles is one lucky bear.

_**Ok next chapter has a lot of humor in it….hope you liked this one please review!**_


	3. Slurpies

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**_3rd CHAPTER! Hope you like it! Oh yeah and by the way! Yes I am aware it is spelled 'faux' instead of 'fo' but I didn't want to confuse anyone cause at first glance 'faux' looks alike it's pronounced 'fox'. So yes I do know how to spell! I just choose not to! ;) _**

The four titans sat around the portal. Star was sitting on a nearby rock still cuddling Mr. Snuggles. Robin was inspecting the portal and Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the ground trying to think up a way to get out to no avail.

Raven tried to shit herself into a comfortable position considering her hurt leg. Blood was still stinging on the scratch but since it was covered by her cloak it wasn't visible. She tried to lean to her left but it just made it sting even more. She flinched. Beast Boy noticed.

"Hey Rae, you ok?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm fine." lied Raven in her usual monotone.

(A/N- Ok her comes the humor!)

"Yeah Bee I'm telling ya all they do is talk yap, yap, yap, blah, blah, blah it's so BORING!" said Cyborg laughing in his cell phone. He was sitting in front of a huge monitor with his fellow titan's doings being shown on it. (A/N- I guess you know who put them there huh?) "Sheesh," said Cy," don't they realize I put them there to 'bond'? C'mon it's right in front of their faces!" He took a sip of his King sized, blue raspberry slurpie with a bendy straw.

"Did I here a slurp?" asked Bee accusingly.

"Um…maybe…"

"YOU GOT SLURPIES! AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!"

"I'm sorry baby."

"Listen when I told you I wanted 'ice' I didn't mean jewelry. I meant the GOOD STUFF!"

"But baby didn't you like the diamond earrings I got you for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah sure I did, Sparky. But still nothing beats a king sized, green apple cold one with a BENDY STRAW!"

"Listen how 'bout you come over and watch my personal 'America's Funniest Home Viewed Titans'?"

"…"

"I'll get you slurpies…"

"Well in that case! See you in ten Sparky!"

Meanwhile…

The titans were very boredly searching for a way back when all of a sudden someone broke the silence…

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…" sang Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…" warned Raven.

"…everybody's nerves…"

"Beast Boy I'm trying to think."

"…everybody's nerves…"

"Yes you're on my nerves so shove it!"

"…Oh, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…"

"Damnit (A/N- that and like one other curse word is the only reason it's rated T) Beast Boy shut or I'll make you shut up!"

"…and this is how it goes…"

"Beast Boy so help me I will…"

"…Oh…" but that's as far as Beast Boy got before Raven clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Be-Quiet," she snapped, "understand?"

Beast Boy nodded quickly.

"Or else I'll send you to another dimension," she said. And to prove it conjured a black aura…or at least tried to. "Hey my powers don't work here!" she said removing her hand from Beast Boy's mouth.

Beast Boy smiled happily and picked up where he left off, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…"

Raven groaned. This was going to be a long day.

_**So what do you think! I know it was short but the next ones are longer!**_


	4. Abandoned

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_I combined chapter 4 for ya since I made ya wait soooooo long for the update! _**

Star hugged Mr. Snuggles and put on a frown. You know one of those sad faced puppy dog frowns that just want to make you go 'AWW'!

Robin turned and saw Star's sad face, "Star what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Robin," said Star sadly.

He put a comforting arm around her, "C'mon Star tell me what's wrong?"

"Well… you see friend Robin… Mr. Snuggles is cold." she said eyeing Robin's robe.

A blush crept on to the Boy Wonder's cheeks. There was no way he could give Star's bear his robe.

Raven smirked; this was just too easy, "Yeah Robin, do you have anything to keep Mr. Snuggles warm?"

Beast Boy (having no idea Robin wasn't wearing pajamas) chimed in, "Yeah hey Rob why don't ya let Old' Snuggly use robe?"

"Well…I…er…" stammered Robin. Thinking quickly he took off his left slipper and placed Mr. Snuggles inside it.

Meanwhile, in the tower…

Cyborg and Bee where in front of the monitor watching this…

"Eww what's he doing? Some kind of strip tease?" asked Bee.

"Oh no wait he stopped there." said Cy.

"Good," breathed Bee, "Maybe on Star's planet removing footwear is ...symbolic?"

(They only see the what the titans are doing they can't hear it)

Meanwhile, in the desert waste land thingy…

Star smiled brightly, "Why thank you friend Robin!" She leaned in and gave Robin a kiss on the cheek, and for a second without their knowledge the portal for that second glowed blue, "Mr. Snuggles is warm now!"

"Yeah," muttered Raven, "and now he smells."

The titans sat around. Star was now cuddling Mr. Snuggles who was currently residing in Robin's slipper. Raven was still concentrating on a way out. Beast Boy was humming "Everybody's Nerves" again, and Robin who was supposed to be examining the portal was now preoccupied with staring at Starfire cuddling Mr. Snuggles.

"Am I the only one searching for a way out!" asked Raven angrily.

"I...I am," said Robin getting his head out of the stars. (GET IT? He's staring at Star! Yeah…ok I'm a dork)

"No you weren't you were drooling over Star."

"That is impossible friend Raven," said Star attempting to defend Robin, "for I feel no drool on me."

cue anime sweat drops

Star walked up to Robin, "Friend Robin," she began, "Mr. Snuggles is scared."

Robin turned pretending to talk to the pink bear, "Don't worry Mr. Snuggles we'll find a way out."

Star blushed, "Mr. Snuggles thinks you're very brave."

"Well Mr. Snuggles is very smart."

Star smiled.

"After all," began Robin, "he has you as a friend."

They both blushed a deep scarlet.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin so he could see directly into her green on green eyes, "Don't worry Star we'll get out of here."

She smiled.

He smiled back at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They were both very close to the portal so this time they noticed when it glowed blue.

They looked at the portal and with a force of blue energy they where sucked into it.

The two landed smack on the floor right in front of what looked like Cyborg and Bee.

"Hit me!" screamed Bee pounding her fist onto the table.

"Bee I think you've had enough," said Cy holding what looked like a very large slurpie.

"I said HIT ME!"

"Bee I think it's time I cut you off."

"Now see here Sparky, I have a high sugar tolerance!"

"But Bee it's a king size."

"Shut up I said HIT ME!"

"Fine but remember you asked for it."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Bee snatching the slurpie away from him.

Cyborg turned his chair to see the two sprawled on the floor, "So you two FINALLY made it out of there huh?"

"Yeah," replied Robin, "Hey…wait how did you know about this?"

"Easy I rigged it."

"YOU! You made us go through that!"

"Yeah, but aint you happy I did?" said glancing at Star and then Robin wiggling his eyebrows or eyebrow whatever.

Robin blushed, "Well….I…er…I…you…um…," he stammered.

"…thought so."

Meanwhile, in the desert waste land thingy ma jigger…

"Uh…Rae?" asked Beast Boy shocked from seeing his friends being sucked through the portal.

"Yes Beast Boy?" asked Raven equally shocked.

"They abandoned us didn't they?"

"Yes they did."

"Super," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

_**Well….whadda ya think? Review! More chapters on the way!**_

**_Just so ya know ether today or tomorrow I'll be starting a new story called_** **'Forget me Not'**:

**In a last attempt to break up the titans Slade takes away Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's powers and makes them forget ever becoming titans and make them think they are different people. Will the girls be able to find their friends and help them remember who they truly are before it's too late? BBRae RobStar and maybe a lil CyBee**


	5. How To Get Back?

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans.

_**Lol This is my favorite chapter out of this whole story so I hope you like it! **_

"Now what?" asked Beast Boy.

"Now we have to find a way out." muttered Raven.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well let's recap. What are some significant things they did?"

"Um…," thought Beast Boy, "They…err…got close to the portal."

"Ok. Well go walk up to the portal Beast Boy."

Beast Boy nonchalantly walked up to the stone portal about 2 feet away.

"Nothing's happened." said Beast Boy.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious."

"Your welcome." said Beast Boy smiling totally oblivious to the insult.

Raven groaned, "Go closer."

…1 foot away.

"Closer."

…6 inches away.

"Closer."

…2 inches away.

"Closer."

SMACK! "Raven this is as close as I can get." muttered Beast Boy. He had squished himself right smack against the portal but still nothing happened.

"Well maybe we should make it open by magic?" suggested Beast Boy.

Raven concentrated hard and muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Um…Rae…It's not working."

"I know Beast Boy! I can see its not working thank you very much!" she snapped.

"Maybe we should make up a spell."

"It's worth a shot," said Raven, "Portal standing in my mist…um…"

"Hey wait Rae I got this," said Beast Boy looking pleased with himself, "Open up or I'll be pissed!"

…still nothing…

Rae rolled her eyes, "Well maybe it was something they said?" she suggested.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Beast Boy's head.

"I have…an idea." said Beast Boy slowly.

Raven was in awe, "An idea? You?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"This is a proud day for Beast Boy," said Raven sarcastically.

Beast Boy marched up to the portal and said very clearly, "Mr. Snuggles."

Raven smacked her hand to her forehead.

Beast Boy looked upset but said again a little louder than before, "…Mr. Snuggles."

Beast Boy got down on his knees and threw his right arm (because his left is broken) into the air and said loudly, "…MR. SNUGGLES!"

"Um Beast Boy…something tells me that's a NO." said Raven with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well do YOU have any brilliant ideas Miss. Know It All?"

"Well…um…Robin said 'We'll find a way out' so maybe we have to be…confident?"

"Oh brilliant Rae," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"Just try it!"

Beast Boy shrugged and curled himself into a ball and closed his eyes tightly as if thinking.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I said confident not constipated."

Beast Boy got up off the ground, "Now what?"

"Dunno, "said Raven trying to sit down but as she did so she slipped and fell on her right leg and winced in pain and grabbed her leg.

Beast ran over to her, "Rae you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said wincing again.

But Beast Boy ignored her and pulled back her cloak covering her leg with his right hand, "Rae…" he breathed seeing the wound.

"It's nothing," said Rae covering it up again, "Just a scratch."

"Rae you better clean it or it'll get infected."

"Its fine," said Raven through clenched teeth.

"No it's not Rae. I'm not letting you walk around with an infected leg," said Beast Boy concerned.

Raven blushed, thankful she had her hood up to hide it.

Beast Boy took off his T-shirt, "Here you can wrap it up using my shirt."

Rae blushed even harder but gave a snort of laughter.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing," said Raven containing her laughter.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Well at least I'm not a skinny little white boy like Robin."

"The difference is?"

"I'm a skinny little _green_ boy."

Raven smiled, "That you are."

Beast Boy spit on his shirt and went to put it on Raven's leg.

Raven moved away, "There is no way your nasty spit is touching my leg."

"Rae I have to clean it," said Beast Boy reaching for her leg and grabbing it so she couldn't move again, "Now this might sting," said Beast Boy the shirt to her wound.

The moment it touched her leg it burned and Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm in pain, "Hey!" she shouted angrily thwacking Beast Boy upside the head with her other hand.

Beast Boy rubbed his head, "I told you it would sting!" He slowly put the cloth to the wound. She winced and let him clean it but she till was holding onto his hand. Beast Boy noticed this and smiled.

Beast Boy finished so that the blood was gone and he began to wrap it up with his T-shirt. Raven began to help him and their hands met in the middles…hers on top of his. They pulled both their hands away quickly blushing.

"There all done," said Beast Boy.

"Thanks said Rae quietly. She looked at Beast Boy and noticed something. He was holding his left arm oddly.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"What's wrong with your arm?'

"Um…nothing it's fine."

"Really?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow. She picked up his arm and began to move it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Ow Rae!"

Raven let go, "'Its fine' huh?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Beast Boy, it's broken."

"I know but it'll be fine."

"You have to wrap it up in a sling for now till we get back to the tower and I have my powers back to heal it for you."

"Fine, but what are we gonna use? My pants?"

"NO!" shrieked Raven.

Beast Boy laughed, "Then what?"

Raven sighed and took off her cloak and tore it.

"Rae…" breathed Beast Boy, "That's your cloak."

"I know but it's going to a good cause." she said wrapping his arm in a sling.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy smiling.

"Don't mention it."

So there was the pair. Raven with out her cloak and Beast Boy with out his shirt…both sitting there in an awkward silence.

_**Yay! I love this chapter! Please check out my story 'Forget Me Not'. **_


	6. Way to Ruin the Moment Rae

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok guys I'm super sorry I haven' updated in a while but now that school started I'm getting really busy! So you better review because the more reviews make me write faster!**_

"Eww," said Bee.

"What?" asked Cy wheeling one of those fun desk chairs on wheels over to her.

"Beast Boy's not wearing a shirt."

Cy grimaced, "Uh…why?"

"Dunno. It looks like he bandaged up Raven's leg."

"Ohh…phew."

Bee lifted an eyebrow, "Why…. what were you thinking?"

"Hey all alone in a wasteland can do strange things to a man…strange things…."

"And you say I need to lay off the sugar."

Behind them Robin and Starfire decided to watch as well.

"Robin?" asked Star.

"Yeah Star?"

"I am not quite clear on the subject of kissing."

Robin blushed, "Well…uh…what do you need to know?"

"Do you mind demonstrating it for me again?" asked Star smiling mischievously.

"Sure," said Robin still blushing. He leaned in and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

"Um...still a little confused," said Star pulling away, "Perhaps another?"

Robin smiled. It was like CHRISTMAS! Without Beast Boy singing carols off key.

Meanwhile with Rae and BB….

Raven and Beast Boy had been sitting in silence for a while gazing into the horizon.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"…Did you really read Ulysses?"

"What?" asked BB expecting her to say something else, "No. I just said that because Mr. Snuggles did."

Rave raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Snuggles ready Ulysses?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy sighed, "I wish I was up to his level."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd I do in your fight?"

Raven thought for a moment. She remembered having to hurt Beast Boy, she remembered crying over his 'dead' body.

"I…"

Beast Boy turned to face her.

"I…I kicked you ass." she said forcing a smirk on her face turning away from him.

"Oh," said Beast Boy.

Raven mentally slapped herself. Her eyelids drooped, she was so tired.

Meanwhile back in the tower…

Bee was surrounded by dozens of slurpie container and straws.

"I have a high sugar tolerance." muttered Bee. She didn't seem to be 'all there' at the moment.

"Bee maybe you should stop." said Cy looking down very concerned for his girlfriend.

"You know what Sparky?" said Bee deliriously, "You're kinda cute…"

"Then again Bee," said Cy flattered, "Who am I to tell you what to do?"

"Right on!" said Bee punching her fist into the air.

"Another slurpie dear?"

Bee grabbed at the slurpie, "Don't mind if I do."

In the desert wasteland thinger…

"I couldn't bear to fight you." said Beast Boy after a considerable amount of time had passed, "I guess it's because of all those times I try to make you laugh, and times in battle when I see you get hurt, I guess I couldn't bear to be the one to hurt you Rae, It's a funny feeling. I really care about you, Rae."

He turned to Raven.

"Rae? Rae?" He asked.

She was asleep. Beast Boy realized she hadn't heard one word that he said. She looked so uncomfortable so he laid her down so her head was on his lap so she didn't have to sleep on the rocks.

He brushed some of her violet hair out of her face.

He leaned back on the rock, "Way to ruin the moment Rae," he said sarcastically before drifting off himself.

_**Sorry it was so short but I hoped you liked it. Review more and I'll update faster!**_


	7. My Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok so this is the last chapter of A Way Back. I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers who reviewed all my chapters you guys are so awesome! Oh yeah and remember to look at the bottom of the chapter to see important info. **_

Raven opened her eyes and blinked. She surprisingly had a good night's sleep, considering she was in a barren wasteland. As she stared ahead she found that she only saw green, green, and more green.

She raised an eyebrow, "Did I throw up a leprechaun?"

"Good morning sugar plum!" said an annoying cheerful voice which she could only identify as Beast Boy's.

Startled, she screamed and jumped up noticing the green she saw was Beast Boy's bare chest. She mentally cursed herself for blushing and turned away so he wouldn't notice. Oh…but he _did_ notice.

"Beast Boy don't startle me like that," she said giving him glare.

"Sheesh Rae. You're not a morning person huh?"

"No. But I take it you are."

"I'm sort of like an around the clock person."

Raven groaned, "Ugh I'm so hungry."

"Yeah the sooner we get out of here, the better."

Raven nodded and sat down staring off into space. Usually one would see the sun shining and a cloudless blue sky today, but the horizon did not change it look, frozen at mid sunset. Raven could not help but feel that the view was slightly romantic. She blinked twice noticing she had been staring at Beast Boy's have dressed form. But he didn't seem to notice fro his eyes were closed, thinking.

At the tower….

"Slurpies, slurpies, how I love slurpies…" droned Bumblebee half awake.

Cy opened his eyes to find Raven and Beast Boy were still trapped. He rolled his human eye and nudged Bumblebee to wake her up, "Yo Bee! Rise and shine!"

Be opened her eyes and rubbed them, "Ugh I couldn't fall asleep all night."

"I told you, you shouldn't have that much sugar."

"Shut up Sparky, live a little."

Suddenly Robin walked in doing the cha-cha humming something along the lines of My Girl.

"Well he seems happy," muttered Bee, some of her sanity returning to her.

"My Star, My Star, My Star…talkin 'bout my Star…."sang Robin off key.

Suddenly Star walked in, "Friend Robin would you please educate me some more," she said leaning on the side of the door, "I do not wish to loose my touch."

"Never," said Robin going and kissing Star.

"Ew…so ya'll have been making out all night?" asked Cy.

"I am the 'learner of slow'," said Star leaning in to kiss Robin again.

Bee turned to Cy, "And you said this we be _better_ for the team?"

"Well at least they're happier," said Cyborg shrugging.

"Yeah just wait till they want to make out in the T-car," said Bee rolling her eyes.

Cy got an evil look in his eyes, "They do, they die."

"Ok no need to get creepy."

"So how are Raven and BB doing?" asked Cy sitting down.

"Still no kissing yet," said Bee boredly.

In the desert wasteland thing (don't I just have a way with words?)….

Raven began pacing, "We have to get out of here...nothing good has come of this."

"Not true," said Beast Boy nonchalantly.

Raven placed her hands on her hips, "Like what?"

"Well Star and Robin finally kissed."

"Yes, that is a relief."

"Yeah," laughed Beast Boy," scratching the back of his head walking up towards her.

"But that's it," sighed Raven.

"You got to spend more time with me," whispered Beast Boy in her ear.

Raven blushed crimson but rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy cleared his throat dismissing the subject, "Yeah but now Starfire and Robin don't have to worry about being all shy."

"Yeah I know, they give off all the signals…" sighed Raven.

"…and flirt with each other all the time…"

"…and neither of them noticed." said Raven.

It was just then the two of them noticed the position they were in. While they were talking Beast Boy's good arm had suddenly crept around her waist and she had her head on his shoulder.

They looked at their position, then looked at each other and leapt away as if they had both been burned.

But do to Raven's hurt leg she fell backwards but luckily she fell into to someone's arms instead of the hard rocky floor.

It was then that Raven noticed Beast Boy had gotten taller, not by much, but now he was at least her height or possibly taller.

He helped her up and when they both looked up it occurred to them how close they were. Their noses we almost touching.

Raven could feel Beast Boy's hot breath on her face, and Beast Boy noted Raven's shortness of breath.

They could feel their lips being drawn together…closer and closer…like magnets when…

Suddenly the portal glowed blue and zapped them out…

They landed in a heap in the middle of the room in the tower.

"Ugh," groaned Cyborg, "you guys are boring. You didn't make out or anything."

Suddenly Bee walked up and slapped her boyfriend upside the head, "I have to apologize for my boyfriend's butt headedness. I told him to zap you out earlier but he wouldn't listen to me so I zapped you out."

"You got us out of there," asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah I'm sorry my boy is such a moron."

"It's not your fault," muttered Raven trying to appear calm. But what could have happened back in the wasteland still lingered in her mind. She didn't know why but part of her…wanted to kiss Beast Boy.

Cyborg left the room with Bee yelling at him which only left them and Star and Robin who was busy giving Star 'kissing lessons'.

Raven turned to leave when an arm grabbed her, "Rae…" said Beast Boy.

"Maybe it's a good thing we were zapped out," said Raven not meeting his eyes but moved to heal her leg.

"It is?" asked Beast Boy the tone of voice unreadable.

"Yeah," she said once she finished healing herself.

"So you're saying if we kissed it would have meant nothing" he asked moving towards her so they were inches away. A mixture of hurt, love, and was that cockiness in his eyes?

She looked at the floor, "Yes…" she lied, "that is exactly what I am saying."

Beast Boy smiled and Raven looked at him quizzically, "Well then I'm glad." he said.

"What?" she asked not expecting that answer.

"Yeah, good. I'm glad you stopped before I did this..." and quickly he captured her lips in a deep kiss. They broke away, "because it would have meant nothing. Right?"

Raven smiled, "Exactly," and she leaned in and kissed him back.

They broke away laughing at themselves. She accidentally bumped his elbow.

"Ouch," winced Beast Boy.

"Oh, I can heal that for you," she said healing him, "But Cyborg should still check it out."

"Sure thing," said Beast Boy, his smile unable to be wiped away.

"He walked towards the door but then stopped and walked back and kissed her deeply again, "One for the road."

Raven rolled her eyes at his terribly corny line but mentally cursed for letting it work on her, "Wait," called Raven tossing his T-shirt at him.

"Keep it," he said tossing it back, "as a souvenir."

And with that he walked out to find Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes holding the T-shirt to her chest and walked out of the room.

But Bee and Cyborg walked back into the room, and little did they know the trap Raven had set.

Suddenly there was a blue flash and they were sucked into a swirling vortex.

"Aw shit!" cried Cyborg, "Come on Bee we've got to bond so we can get out of here."

"No, no, sleepy now." said Bee shooing him away.

"But Bee!"

…snore…

The End

_**Oh gosh I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **_

**_IMPORTANT NEWS: _**

_**New stories will be comin at ya in the next few weeks: **_

**The Trouble with Tabloids **

Summary: **The lives of movie stars and musicians seem to no longer interest the reporters of Jump City. So what do they write about now? The Teen Titans. Watch as the writers start rumors, take pictures, and twist the truth. BBRAE STAROB **

Ch 1: **The Titans go out to fight a villain unaware that reporters have followed them. And will happen when they take pictures of Raven and Beast Boy in a very awkward situation. How will they twist the truth. **

Quote from Chapter One:

"**Dude pictures are worth a thousand words." **

"**Yeah and they have TWO pictures." **

Humor, Romance

**You've Got to Fight It **

Summary: **A new batch of villains come to Jump City and seems to be impossible to beat. The titans must fight the villains, and top it all of…fight their emotions. BBRAE STARO maybe a lil CYBEE **

Ch 1: **The mayor visits the tower and tells the titans about this new group that seems to feed off of supernatural activity. He asks them to go under cover at his annual ball because that's were the villains were said to attack next. They battle the villains while trying to battle their emotions and avoid some awkward situations. **

Quote form the Chapter:

"**Beast Boy I _will_ knee you." **

Humor, Romance, Action/ Adventure

**A Day in Titan's Tower **

Summary: **A bunch of unrelated One-shots that have to do with BBARE STAROB and CYBEE. **

Ch 1: **Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy catch Star and Rob in a very awkward situation**.

Quote from the Chapter:

"**Robin what is a smooch?" **

"**Um…." **

Humor, Romance


End file.
